Angel of Death
by Capt. Hasting
Summary: In the year 1945 Hellsing discovers that Millennium has restarted it's attempt to create vampires. They quickly send in their best agents to deal the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel of Death**

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Welcome to my fanfic. This time I will be tackling the subject of Alucard's imprisonment, so far no real explanation has been given as to why he was locked away in the Hellsing dungeon. So I thought I'd give my own. This story also takes place around the _Hellsing: Dawn_ time line and because the series has not been completed (as of this writing) I have taken the liberty of inventing my own ending. (kind of) I hope you find this story interesting and entertaining. As always I ask for reviews, suggestions, and opinions. Thanks.

**Chapter One **

**April 17, 1945: Hellsing Manor, 8:45 PM **

The thick heavy drops of rain pattered against the roof of the black government car as it slowly drove up to the front gate of Hellsing Manor. Inside there were three men: The head of the SIS, Danial Berkly, The head of MI5, Alexander R. Finch, and The Representative of the Prime Minister, Sir. Roger Hammilton. The three of them were on their way to meet with Sir. Arthur Hellsing on the very urgent matter of the Millennium project, which, up to now, had be classified as dealt with and destroyed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and Millennium had rebuilt it self, and once again started it's work on creating a vampiric army for the Fuhrer. Unsure of what to do with this new intelligence, the British Government turned to the Hellsing Organization once more.

"How can this be!" Exclaimed Richard Hellsing when he heard the news, "You assured us that they were gone for good! Now you return saying 'We have discovered a new base of operation.' Don't you think keeping a close eye on Millennium would be top priority for the intelligence agencies!" He began to pace the room in anger.

"Brother, please," Arthur Hellsing spoke up stopping Richard in his tracks, "There is no reason to blame the intelligence community for this. It was our job to take care of Millennium and we were the ones who failed."

"Ah-ah-ah," Richard said wagging his finger "Not we, brother, but _him_. Your so called "Angel of Death" is the one who failed." He looked away "I for one was against sending him in from the beginning." He muttered.

Arthur Hellsing sighed, "Look, I understand the frustration you all must feel. The war is almost over. Berlin will fall to the Soviets in a matter of days and our boys are already cutting deep into German territory. To let Millennium succeed this late in the game will be disastrous, but I assure you that it will not come to that." He cleared his throat. "Now gentleman, if you would be so kind as to please explain the situation in more detail so that we can create a plan to deal with this menace." Arthur Hellsing turned to the the visitors.

Danial Berkly cleared his throat and gestured to Alexander Finch. The two men spread out a large map of Germany on the coffee table in front of them. "Yesterday at 0600 hours our time we discovered a signal that originated from this area," Said Alexander as he circled an area of land some 500 kilometers from Berlin. "It lasted for a short amount of time and because it was deep in the Soviet sector we assumed it was Russian and sent it to MI5."

Richard Hellsing shot Alexander a venomous look, "You assumed it was Russian?" He hissed "You assumed? Are you running your entire agency on assumptions! Are you even trying to win this war!" He fumed and threw his hands into the air exasperated.

Alexander swallowed, "Well, with the Reich barley standing we didn't really think that it could be important. I-I-I..." He trailed off.

Daniel Berkly wiped his brow with his handkerchief and looked around the room. "Anyway, the signal was sent to us and was filed away in the Soviet portfolio. This morning it was decoded and we discovered that it was German, sent to Berlin." Daniel pulled out a slip of paper from his briefcase. "I have here: 'Millennium project: Reporting success. stop. We have vampire. stop. Come at once. stop.'" He folded the slip of paper and swallowed. "As you can see this is a bad turn of events."

Richard Hellsing turned from the window he was looking out of and began to laugh. "A bad turn of events! Are you serious? This is a bloody disaster! YOU HAVE ALLOWED THE NAZIS TO CREATE VAMPIRES!" He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from he cabinet and started to drink from it.

Sir. Arthur Hellsing sighed, "Please forgive my brother's reaction but he is known to overreact." He gestured towards the map on the coffee table. "Please continue."

"Well," said Danial Berkly, "I sent out a reconnaissance mission this morning and they returned with photographs of what seems to be some sort of small military base. My best bet is that the lab is underground." He laid out the fuzzy black and white photos on the map, and Sir Arthur Hellsing picked them up, looking them over one by one, and passed them on to his bother, who also looked them over with great care. When he was done he placed them down on the table and returned to the window.

Sir. Arthur Hellsing leaned back in his armchair and placed his finger tips together. "Well, it is obvious that we will be sending our agent into the fray once again." He said matter-of-factly, "I'm sure our Angel of Death is capable of handling this mess.

"I must protest! He is only a child. Not to mention he has just return from a mission no less then a month ago." Sir Hammilton exclaimed.

Sir Arthur Hellsing chuckled, "You bureaucrats doubt way too much, "The Angel of Death" has abilities you can only dream of and he is fully capable of dealing with this mess. Trust me he wont fail."

Upon hearing that Richard Hellsing turned and looked at his brother with disgust, "How can you say that Arthur? He has already failed and the evidence is laid out right here before you. I say we carpet bomb those fucking Krauts to kingdom come."

Sir Arthur rolled his eyes. "As I was saying we will send our agent, along with his assistant, into the lab where they will be able to do their work," He grabbed a small black book from his desk. "Lets see here..." He muttered as he flipped through the pages. "Ah! Here we are. The air force is scheduled to bomb Berlin in three days, The Angel of Death will be on one of those planes."

He smiled and closed the book. "Now," He said standing up from his chair, "Who wants some supper?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**April 20, 1945, 6:05 AM. **

**8,000 feet above drop zone. **

The engines of the B-17 bomber rattled loudly as it reached its secret destination. "Hey kid." Called out the pilot, "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked. The pilot turned in his seat and looked over at the young boy who sat cross legged on a black coffin. His eyes were closed and he didn't respond.

"You know the Russians will have this base in a matter of minutes." The co-pilot added.

The pilot nodded "Yeah, and if the Jerries don't get you they sure will."

Walter C. Dornez opened one eye and stared at the two men in the cockpit. "If I want your advice I'll ask for it." He said calmly closing his eye.

The two men turned back to their controls. "Rude little bugger." one mumbled.

Walter smirked; he hated people who would underestimate him and his abilities. Unfortunately that was practically everybody he met, with Richard Hellsing being the worst of them all. In fact, that very morning he told Walter in a not so subtle way that the only reason he was still employed by Hellsing was because of Sir. Arthur. Walter was sure that if Richard became head of the Hellsing Organization he would be the first one kicked out.

"Hey kid," The pilot called out again interrupting Walter's thoughts.

Walter slowly opened his eyes, "Yes?" He asked.

"The drop zones coming get ready."

Walter smiled. "Finally." He thought and hopped off the coffin, Walter stretched, checked his deadly wires, and then just in case he slipped a pistol into his belt.

"Ready?" The pilot asked. Walter shook his head.

"Well, you better hurry or you'll miss your drop." The co-pilot added.

Working as fast as he could Walter pushed the coffin to the door of the bomber, once it was in place he opened the door, causing wind to blast through the cabin, and pushed the coffin out of the plane. Turning to the two fliers Walter grinned and gave a mock salute. "Cheerio." He said, and then he jumped out of the plane.

The buzz of the propellers was instantly drowned out by the roar of the wind as Walter tumbled down towards the ground.

"Shit-shit-shit-shit." He repeated the curse over and over again as he fell.

No matter how many times he would jump out of a plane, these early moments of uncertainty filled him with dread, and with good reason. If he was unable to come out of this spin he would surly decorate the landscape with his blood in a matter of moments. Luckily muscle memory quickly kicked in, and Walter was able to level himself.

His relief was short lived however because he quickly noticed that he could no longer see the coffin.

_"Where is it?"_ he thought in a panic. Ironically the only thing that could keep Walter alive was usually used to hold the dead, but he could care less.

His eyes darted from one area to the next as he searched for his "shell". Then he saw it, down under him a little to the left of his current position. Smiling he aimed his body towards the black box. Then he tilted his body downwards, pressed his arms to his sides, and shot towards the coffin with great speed.

Three seconds later Walter's body slammed against the coffin, wrapping his legs and right arm around it he clung on for dear life. "Open up! Open up!" he screamed frantically as he used his left hand to knock on the coffin's wood.

Suddenly, a large panel opened up at the head of the coffin and a petite feminine hand slipped out. It grabbed Walter by his collar, pulled him into the coffin, and closed the panel again with great force.

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

**Millennium's Underground Lab.**

Dok paced the hallway in front of the room the belonged to test subject #508, this was a very critical moment for him and the project. Three weeks ago he had finally made some progress on creating vampires from scratch; four days ago he had his first test subject survive the injection. Unfortunately the test subject, be it from dementia or some other reason, attacked him and the staff of the lab. So he had to be killed. This of course was a huge disappointment for the Major who had just arrived from Berlin to see the success.

When he discovered why the test subject was killed, he suggested that Dok add some sort of conrol function that could be used by those who would be in charge the undead army.

Dok worked tirelessly though out the night and was able to create the device in question. He then tried out his new invention on his latest test subject: A young conscript named Rip Van Winkle. As he expected she survived the first few hours of intense pain and sickness, and now she was going to be the first full fledged vampire that Germany had produced.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse slipped out. "Vell?" Dok asked. The nurse looked up at him and nodded.

Dok slipped into the room and looked at the pale woman that lay in the bed before him.

"Guten morgen," Dok said.

Rip Van Winkle turned her head and looked at him. "Guten morgen," She answered weakly.

Dok swallowed trying to control his excitement, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Strange." Rip answered.

Dok nodded. "Ja, zat iz to be expected from your treatment." He said rubbing his hands together, he walked up to the bed and stroked her head. "Do you know vat you are?" He asked with a smile.

Rip Van looked up at Dok, confused, and shook her head.

"Oh my; you need to know thzat you are thze final result of three years of unending vork. You are my first true vampire!" Dok exclaimed.

Rip Van Winkles eyes widened "V-v-vat?" she asked shocked, "You mean you killed me?" tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Oh no my dear, Far from thzat. I gave you immortality! Don't cry. Rejoice! You vill go down in history, no you vill live history!" Dok grinned.

Just then the door to the room burst open and The Major stepped into the room, "Let me see her. I need tzo see her." He walked up to the bed and smiled.

"Rip Van Winkle," He said slowly as he pulled out a pen and used it to move aside her top lip so that he could examine her new canines. "Wunderbar...Wunderbar.." He mumbled and he continued to examine Rip Van with great care.

"Vell Doktor, I congratulate you on a great success." He finally said as he shook Dok's hand.

Just then a soldier stepped into the room. Saluting, he quickly pulled out a small slip of paper. "I have orders to evacuate this base mein Mazhor." He said.

"Evacuate?" The Major asked.

The soldier nodded "Ja, the Russians have broken through defenses and are just out side the base." He said.

The Major frowned. "Thzis iz bad. Very bad." He muttered to himself. "Dok, grab the most important notes from your experiments. The rest will have to be burned."

He then turned to Rip Van. "And you will be coming wizth us, get dressed." Then with out another word, he left the room in a great hurry, followed by the ever loyal Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**April 20, 1945, 6:00 AM,**

**Millennium's Secret Lab**

Dok ran as fast as he could down the corridors of the laboratory, in his arms he carried a large pile of papers, books, notes, and anything else he could get his hands on. The lab was in complete chaos as doctors, nurses, scientists, and soldiers ran frantically from one room to the next grabbing whatever valuables they saw laying around. Up above the sound of gun fire, mortar rounds, and Katusha rockets could be heard as the base was mercilessly attacked by the Russian troops.

By the time Dok reached the rendezvous point he was completely out of breath.

"Vee vere about to leave you here doktor." Said the Major with a frown.

"I apologize...mein Mazhor...I was..getting mein papers." Dok replied between gasps.

"I told you to get only thze important vones." The Major said. He eyed the papers in Dok's hands.

"Thzey are all important." Dok replied. A mortar round exploded over head causing the lights to flicker in the lab.

"Vee better get going." Said Rip Van Winkle, looking up at the ceiling with a worried expression. She was dressed in her uniform and only carried her musket.

The Major nodded, "Ja, letz go before mein plane iz blown up."

The four of them quickly climbed up the steps and out of the secret door. Dok cringed as the bright rays of the morning sun stabbed into his eyes, but soon his vision clear and he could see the pandemonium of war all around him. Soldiers ran from one spot of cover to the next firing their pistols, rifles, and sub machine guns. Bullets pelted the ground, buildings, and human bodies as the Germans tried to fight off the Soviet onslaught.

"DOK! DOK!" Dok blinked and turned toward the voice, it was the Major. "Come on, Doktor, thzis way." He screamed over the noise.

As Dok ran toward the plane he could see the pilot crouching underneath it.

"Start the plane you coward!" The Major screamed to the pilot as they approached the plane.

The pilot crawled out and apologized, he then started to salute the Major. "Sieg-" His salute was cut short when a big black coffin fell on top of him killing him instantly. Dok cringed and Rip Van Winkle covered her eyes, the only ones who didn't seem effected by the sight were the Major and the Captain.

"Vell," Said the Major turning to Dok and the Captain, "Vats plan B?" He asked. Suddenly the lid of the coffin opened and Walter sat up gasping for breath.

The Major's eyes filled with rage. "You?" He growled.

"What?" Walter asked still dazed from his landing. He turned his gaze at the four Germans. "_Aw shit_." Walter thought right before the Captain jabbed him in the head with the butt of Rip Van Winkle's musket knocking him out.

"Vell done Captain!" The Major applauded, "Now, how are vee going to get avay from here?" He asked. The Captain silently pointed to a truck parked a few meters away.

"Perfect." The Major purred happily.

Walter slipped back into consciousness and winced as a sharp pain shot through his skull. Ignoring it he sat up in the coffin and tried to clear his head.

"You're doing great so far." A feminine voice said sarcastically from behind. Looking over his shoulder Walter saw Alucard in his female form.

"Well, you weren't much of a help either." He shot back with irritation dripping from his voice.

Alucard shrugged with a smug smile on his face. "Oh, you know they're getting away, right?" He said while pointing toward the truck.

Walter turned around and saw the Major yank open the door of the truck. "_The hell they are_!" Walter thought grabbing his pistol. Removing the safety he took aim and fired three shots.

The Major shrieked as a bullet tore though his arm, he grabbed his wound and frantically tried to find the shooter.

"It vas thze boy!" Rip Van Winkle yelled, she pointed at Walter who was readying another shot.

The Major dove into the truck. "_That little bastard_!" He thought. "Captain Kill him! Dok, You drive!" He ordered.

"I'm not thzat great of a driver." Dok mumbled as he climbed into the truck.

**-0000-**

Firing his last round of ammo, Walter threw the pistol away and climbed out of the coffin. He could see the Captain changing into his canine form as he charged toward him.

"Alucard! Go after the rest, I'll handle the Captain!" Walter ordered.

Alucard smiled. "Certainly." he said and took off.

Walter steadied himself and pulled out his "wires of death". After he secured them to his hands he flicked his wrist and flung them towards the Captain with the intent of strangling him.

Unfortunately, the Captain was too quick and got hold of them before they did any damage, then he pulled with all his might. Blood flowed freely over Walter's hands as the wires dug into his flesh, trying hard to ignore the pain, Walter closed his eyes and dug his heels into the soft ground trying to keep himself from being yanked off his feet. Suddenly, the wires went slack. By the time Walter opened his eyes it was too late to react, and the Captain tackled him to the ground.

The force of the impact knocked the wind out of Walter's lungs, and sent him sprawling on the ground. The Captain growled and wrapped his arms around Walter's thin neck. With a savage rage the Captain pressed his thumbs against Walter's wind pipe, painfully cutting off the air from his lungs.

Walter struggled to get the Captain's hands off of his throat, but it was a hopeless battle, slowly his vision began to blur, and dizziness took over. Desperately, Walter began kicking the Captain, and with a stroke of luck, his shoe smashed into the Captain's groin. Howling in pain, the Captain let go of Walter's neck allowing air to fill his lungs.

Walter rejoiced as the gift of oxygen was able to fill his lungs, and flow into his blood steam. Once he had his fill, Walter began to weakly drag himself away from the Captain who was curled up in the fetal position, nauseous with pain.

Unfortunately, Walter's luck ran out, because at that moment, out of the blue, a grenade landed between


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**April 20, 1945**

**Secret Millennium Base**

Alucard heard Walter's scream and turned in time to see him unsuccessfully try to escape the blast. Shrapnel and dirt tore into Walter's back as the heat and fire burned it. The Captain, being non-human, fared better and was able to escape with only minor injuries. Alucard paused and glanced at the truck speeding away, he then looked back at Walter. "_Decisions...Decisions_." He thought annoyed.

Finally, Alucard decided that Walter could use the help and ran to his side. Kneeling down next to him, Alucard looked over the wounds on his back, "_Quite severe_," He thought. "H_e might not make it...what a pity_." He turned Walter over and checked for other injuries. He found none.

"_If he dies all this blood will go to waste...unless_" Alucard's eye lit up. "_Unless I drink it, thus saving the blood and giving him another chance_." Alucard grinned. "_Yes, that's exactly what I'll do_."

He leaned down opening his mouth and extended his fangs. Unfortunately, just as he was going to sink his teeth into Walter's throat a shadow fell over them. Alucard looked up and saw a Russian soldier looking down at him, when the soldier saw Alucards fangs he went pale and crossed himself. "_Oh oh_." Alucard thought closing his mouth just as another soldier walked up and began talking with the first.

At that moment a ferret faced man of average height approached the two men. "Что вы нашли?" He asked.

"Дети, товарищ комиссар " The second soldier answered pointing to Alucard and Walter.

The Commissar looked down at Alucard and frowned, "Дети" He muttered then quickly turned and walked away.

**-xxxx-**

Commissar Yevgeni Ivanovich Yevropov walked briskly toward the main officer's cabin, the discovery of children here bothered him. During his time fighting he had seen many of the atrocities committed by the German Fascists in the occupied territories, and it wasn't unusual to find children of an "undesirable" creed being used as servants and slaves by officers of the SS. Yet, these children looked too healthy to have been used by the Germans, no, they must have been the children of one of the generals stationed here. They certainly looked like siblings.

Yevropov entered the building to find it full of soldiers celebrating their latest victory by helping themselves to the liquor stash in the officer's quarters, pushing through the crowd Yevropov came to the table in the center of the room where he found Lieutenant Sergyei Vasilevich Tumanov drinking with his men.

"Ah, Comrade Yevropov!" Tumanov exclaimed when he saw the Commissar, "Come have a drink of this splendid French cognac." He laughed, and poured himself another shot.

Yevropov shook his head, "Later, right now I have to talk to you." He informed the Lieutenant.

Tumanov's smile faded. "What is it?" He asked.

Yevropov gestured towards the door. "Let's talk outside."

**-xxxx-**

Lieutenant Tumanov fallowed Commissar Yevropov to a crowd of soldiers who were huddled around some mysterious item, as they approached the men started yelling and a scuffle broke out. Yevropov and Tumanov ran up to the crowd and separated the men.

"What's going of here!" Lieutenant Tumanov asked angrily.

"We found children." One soldier answered.

"I know about that, I meant the fight." Tumanov looked at his men waiting for an answer.

One man pointed to the soldier Commissar Yevropov was holding back. "Grechkin over there wanted to kill the girl." He informed the commanding officers.

"What!" Yevropov exclaimed.

Lieutenant Tumanov stared at Grechkin "Explain yourself." He growled.

Grechkin, a dark haired man of Romanian decent swallowed, "The girl. She is not human." He informed everyone.

Commissar Yevropov looked at him baffled, "Not human?" He asked.

Grechkin nodded. "Yes, she is...how do you say... _Nosferatu_." He looked down at Alucard with fear in his eyes.

Lieutenant Tumanov shook his head exasperated, "Please define that." He ordered.

"A _Nosferatu_is a demon who feeds on the blood of the living." Grechkin explained. "My grandmother told me about one that stalked the members of her village when she was young." He added

"Oh please!" Yevropov scoffed, "That's nothing but superstitious nonsense."

"No its not!" Grechkin protested. "I saw her with the boy, she was going to drink his blood!" He pointed at Alucard who was watching the conversation with fascination.

"Enough!" Yevropov barked "I won't here another word this! Grechkin leave!" He ordered.

Grechkin realized that it was hopeless, and spat on the ground, "I'm telling the truth." He said.

Commissar Yevropov push Grechkin away "Go!" He yelled.

Grechkin spat again, shouldered his rifle, and walked off.

Just then the boy groaned and said something in a foreign language.

"What did he say?" Lieutenant Tumanov asked.

"I don't know but it wasn't German." Commissar Yevropov answered.

"I think it was English sir." One of the soldiers spoke up.

Tumanov glanced at him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

The soldier nodded, "Pretty sure, Petrovsky knows English and I've heard him speak it before." He said.

Lieutenant Tumanov glanced down at the two children, "Go and bring him here." He ordered.

A minute later the soldier returned accompanied by a thin man who looked more suited working at a University then fighting on a battle field.

"You know English?" Tumanov asked him.

"A little." Petrovsky answered.

"Good, find out who these children are and where they came from." Tumanov ordered.

Petrovsky knelt down next to Alucard, "Lets see here..."How?"...no that's not right..." He muttered. "Who?" Yes that's it! Who are you?" He asked.

Alucard looked at him and grinned. "Who am I?" He asked. Petrovsky nodded. "Well, I'm the "Angel of Death", of course." Alucard answered and tore into Petrovky's throat.

**April 24, 1945**

**Military Medical Hospital, Germany: American Sector**

Walter C. Dornez opened his eyes, and yawned, smacking his lips he looked around the room and realized that he was in a hospital. "_The hell_?" He thought.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." He heard a familiar mocking voice say.

Walter wasn't surprised to see that it was Alucard, "Where are we?" He asked groggily.

Alucard shrugged, "All I know is that this is a hospital and it's on American territory." He then smiled at the nurse who walked up to the bed.

"Hello." She said to Walter.

Walter looked up at her and blinked. "Hi, could you tell me where I am?" He asked.

The nurse nodded as she took the chart handing above Walters bed. "You are on the out skirts of Heist." She replied.

Walter frowned, "How did I get here?" He asked.

"You mean this hospital?" The nurse asked. Walter nodded.

"Your sister brought you in." She pointed to Alucard who smiled sweetly.

Walter lifted his eyebrows, "Sister, eh?" He muttered, staring questioningly at Alucard. The vampire shrugged.

"Can you lift your arm?" The nurse asked. Walter did.

"And the other." He started to but stopped when pain shot up his arm and down his back.

The nurse scribble something on the chart. "Are you able to move your neck?" She asked, Walter nodded. She scribble some more.

"You're very lucky. You had the best surgeon available at the time of your operation." She finished writing then pulled out a small syringe.

"This should help with the pain." The nurse informed Walter as she stuck it in his arm.

Once done with her work she promptly left.

Walter turned to Alucard. "How the hell did we get here?" He asked.

Alucard grinned, "I have my ways." He replied.

Walter rolled his eyes, "The last thing I remember was the grenade...was I out from that point on?"

Alucard shook his head. "You slipped in and out of consciousness the whole way. I had to carry you most of the the time though." He began counting on his fingers. "It was about four maybe five days of travel."

Walter's eye lids began to droop. "The base?" He asked.

"Completely destroyed." Alucard answered, licking his lips.

Walter yawned, "What about Millennium?"

Alucard stared at Walter debating whether of not to tell him the truth.

"Alucard?" Walter asked half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"What...about Millennium?"

Alucard waved the question away, "No need to worry, we destroyed them." He lied.

Walter smiled and drifted off to sleep. Alucard sat there listening to Walters rhythmic breathing. He felt strange, for some inexplicable reason he just didn't want Walter to feel bad, why he didn't really know.

"_Could it be pity_?" He thought. "_Maybe_." He had forgotten what pity felt like, in fact many emotions, and other aspects of his old life were lost to time considering that he had been dead for at least 516 years.

Alucard sat frowning for a minute or two, then he stood up. He had some important unfinished business to attend to. Millennium was still at large and if instinct proved correct (Which it usually did) they would try to leave Europe. Many top officials had already left Europe for South America, and with the throngs of refuges it would be easy for four people to slip thorough unnoticed. Alucard stretched and headed towards the exit.

His new destination was Italy; or as he liked to call it: "The Vatican's Cradle".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**April 25, 1945**

**Hellsing Manor, 12:47 A.M.**

Sir Arthur Hellsing sat at his desk in his office smoking a cigar and looking over some papers. The only light in the room came from the small desk lamp. Sitting across from Sir. Arthur was a man of average height, with light brown hair; He also had a black patch over his left eye.

"It's certainly been a while since you've needed my assistance Sir. Hellsing." The man stated lighting his pipe and taking a few quick puffs.

"It's been a while since I've needed your specific talents, Mr. Kane." Sir Arthur answered not looking up from his papers.

Mr. Kane nodded. "That is certainly true, but now that you do I'm all ears." He spread his arms and grinned.

Sir Arthur glanced up from the papers and smiled. "Very well, I'll get to the point." He told him.

"As I'm sure you know Alucard and Walter have been sent to deal with Millennium, they left five days ago-"

Mr. Kane lifted his hand "Say no more," He interrupted, "You need me to find them for you... Correct?" He realized his pipe had gone out and lit another match.

Arthur grinned. "Yes, I need you to find them, but it's Alucard I'm more worried about."

Kane nodded, "Naturally." he said taking a few quick puffs "Do you think he's trying to escape?"

Sir. Arthur sighed. "I can't say for sure but it wouldn't be his first attempt." He answered. "Either way I don't want to risk it."

"I'll need to know the exact location of Walter's mission." Kane said.

"Of course." Sir Arthur answered digging through the pile of papers on his desk; eventually, he found what he was looking for. "There you are." He said handing Kane a slip of paper.

As Kane looked over the paper a deep frown appeared on his face. "He was in the Soviet sector?" Kane asked.

Arthur nodded. Kane sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll pull some strings and see what I come up with." He said slowly. "I assume I'll be thoroughly compensated."

"Of course." Arthur answered.

Kane stood up. "You should expect a telegram in a few days."

Sir Arthur stood up, as well, and shook Kane's hand. "Will do."

With that Kane left.

On April 28th a telegram arrived:

"_Located Mr. Dornez at U.S. Army Medical Center in Heist Germany. Alucard not with him but I'm hot on his trail. Expect more news soon." _

**April 31, 1945. 10:25 A.M. **

**U.S. Army Medical Center, Heist Germany **

Walter sat at a table with four other American soldiers. The five of them were playing their daily game of cards. Walter had now been stuck in the hospital for a week and even though he had been able to get friendly with the other patients, he still couldn't wait to just get out of here.

"I fold." A soldier said unhappily throwing his cards on the table. The others grinned.

"You always fold Chuck." One said. "In fact, it's amazing you didn't just surrender to the Germans back in France."

The other soldiers began laughing, while Chuck just frowned angrily. "Up yours, Steve." He answered.

Steve ignored the insult and looked over his cards, "Lets see here...I'll add two packs."

He tossed two packs of cigarettes into the pot, and smiled triumphantly. "He's bluffing." Walter said quietly.

Steve frowned. "Am not!" He protested.

"He is. I can tell."

The others stared at Steve. "I think the little scamp's right." Chuck said jabbing Steve in the ribs. "Ain't he?"

Steve frowned darkly. "I'm not bluffing, now, whose turn is it?"

Just then one of the nurses walked up to the table. "Sorry for the interruption gentlemen, but Walter has visitors from the RAF."

"Oh oh." Steve said. "You're getting court marshaled." He joked.

Walter chuckled and got up from the table, "Ill see ya later."

As it turned out the two RAF fliers were there to take Water back to London, and so, in two hours Walter was in the air, on his way home.

**May 1, 1945, 8:10 A.M. **

**Hellsing Manor**

Walter C. Dornez walked down the halls of Hellsing manor with a slight spring in his step. After spending so much time at the hospital it felt good to be home. Yesterday he spent all day flying across Europe, and at 7:00 P.M. local time Walter stepped onto English soil.

"Walter!" Richard Hellsing exclaimed when he saw him get out of the plane, "How nice to see you." He smiled and led Walter towards the black car park to the side of the runway.

"It's nice to see you, too." Walter lied. There was a hint of sarcasm that was easily disguised as just a bit tired, and sore from the trip on the plane.

Richard nodded. "It sure is. You know I'm very impressed by your work, you really tore the Krauts a new one."

Walter eyed Richard suspiciously. "I thought you were against sending me there." He said.

Richard Hellsing raised his eyebrows. "Really? What on earth gave you that idea?" He asked "I've always had the utmost confidence in your abilities." He chuckled, and gave Walter a "friendly" slap on the back.

"Ow!" Walter winced slightly at the impact.

"Oh, Sorry, I completely forgot you were wounded."

Walter rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure." He muttered bitterly as he slipped into the back seat of the car.

An hour later he entered the Manor, greeted Sir Arthur along with the other employees, and went right to bed.

When he awoke this morning he found a note sitting on his dresser asking him to meet Sir Arthur in the study.

**-xxxx-**

"Jolly good show!" Sir Roger Hammilton exclaimed when Walter entered the study.

The Representative of the Prime Minister was accompanied by Alexander R. Finch: Head of MI5, Daniel Berkly: Head of SIS, and Sir Arthur Hellsing.

"Jolly good show indeed." Agreed Finch. He approached Walter, and introduced himself. "I've got to say that you are a testament to British strength, I mean that."

Walter grinned and shook the hands of the other two government officials. "Thank you, but I didn't win the war."

Sir Hammelton laid his hand on Walter's shoulder. "Don't be so humble my boy! If you didn't do what you did, the war would be over for the Allies." The others agreed. "I would also like to in form you," Sir Hammilton continued, "That the Prime Minister himself is quite impressed with your work and that the British government is ready to offer you any assistance you would like. Now or later in life. That is a promise."

Walter nodded "Again, Thank you very much." He said.

Sir Hammilton then turned to Arthur, and smiled. "Sir Arthur Hellsing, The British Government and the World is in your dept."

Sir. Arthur stood up, and shook Hammiltons hand. "It's about time you government toads realized that!" He joked.

Everyone except Walter burst out into forced laughter.

"Now then," Arthur said as the laughter died down, "I believe the cooks have set the table for a wonderful breakfast." He led the three men to the door.

"Please go make yourselves comfortable. I need to have a privet word with Walter." as the three men filed out of the room Sir Arthur closed the door and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"You've gotten better." he said turning.

"Better at what, Sir?" Walter asked.

Arthur leaned against the door and smiled. "Better at taking credit for Alucard's work, selling yourself off as the 'Angel of Death'."

Walter frowned. "Well Sir, he doesn't do all the work you know."

Sir Arthur nodded. "Of course, I know that...Oh and speaking of Alucard do you know were he has disappeared too?"

Walter shook his head, "No sir. I haven't seen him since the day I awoke in the Hospital."

Sir. Arthur nodded. "I see. Very well then; let's go join the others." He opened the door. "I'm sure breakfast sound fabulous right about now."

Sir. Arthur fallowed Walter out of the room, and they both silently walked toward the dining room. As they approached the door they could hear the government officials toasting each other, England, and Hellsing.

"Looks like they found Richard's secret stash of whiskey." Sir Arthur whispered. Walter smiled but didn't say anything.

Just then a butler approached the two of them. "Excuse me, but a telegram just arrived." The butler handed Sir Arthur the envelope, and quickly left.

Sir Arthur Hellsing tore open the envelope and read the message:

_Found him. Serenita, Italy. Come at once._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

May 1, 1945 3:54 P.M.

Serenita, Italy

Two men walked slowly down through the busy harbor of the city of Serenita, careful not to bump into the throngs of people coming and going from ships, shops, and many other places. The first man was unusually tall, had his light blond hair cut short, and wore glasses; the second man was of an average height and much older then the first. Both of them were men of the cloth and had been assigned by Vatican Section XIII to complete a very special assignment.

"Ay don't like de sound o' dis mission." the tall young priest complained,

"Neither do I Anderson, but we have been ordered to help all who request our assistance." the older Priest looked up at Alexander Anderson who continued to scowl.

"Dees men don't deserve our help. Dere nuthin' more den murderous non-believers." he continued.

The older Priest sighed, "It was these murderous non-believers that gave us-" His statement was cut short by a round man in a white suit who bumped into him.

"Die Hölle?" the man exclaimed. As it turned it was the Major with his entourage, "Mein Gott! Do you know how long vee have been looking for you two?" he exploded when he realized who he bumped into.

The Priest shrugged, "I apologize for the inconvenience but this is a very busy harbor-"

"Still! You should have given us better instructions! Valking up and down thzese docks like a bunch of fools!" the Major began to turn red as he continued to rant.

Finally Dok grabbed his shoulder,"Mein Mazhor please, people are beginning to stare." he whispered in German, the Major stopped yelling and looked around, he then turned to the two priest and smiled.

"My apologies," he said "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just vee have been on thze move for so long..."

The Priest nodded. "I understand," he said "Now lets get this business over with and go our separate ways eh." he added.

A grin slowly spread across the Major's face,"I get thze feeling thzat our background ist make you uncomfortable." he said with a chuckle, "Especially you." he added pointed to Anderson.

Anderson looked down at Major as he slowly took hold of his bayonet, "Ay would rather slit yer throat then help ye escape." he growled.

The Captain grabbed his Luger pistol and took a step toward Alexander Anderson, "Es ist fein." the Major said holding him back.

Then straightening his glasses the Major glanced at Anderson, "I recommend you vatch your tongue..." he said pushed his glasses back on to the ridge of his nose for the second time "...because it might not be thzere thze next time you open your mouth." he finished the threat and smiled.

"Now now," The Priest spoke up, stepping between Alexander Anderson and the Major, "Please I hate violence around witnesses. Here." He took out four tickets from his robe.

"These are your boarding passes, two for the _Anna Marina_ and two for the _Brillo Marinaio_ as you asked." he handed the tickets to the Major who looked them over with great satisfaction.

"Now," The Priest continued pulling out a black and white photograph of a man in a gray suit and fedora."Your contact in South America is a man who goes under that name of "Tubalcain Alhambra". He is..uh some what sympathetic to your...cause, and has volunteered to help."

The Major grinned taking the picture from the Priest's hand, "I like him already." he said with a chuckle. "Is thzat all?" he then asked, glancing up at The Priest, who nodded.

"Very Vell. Danke gentlemen vee shall be on our vay." with that he walked off fallowed by his entourage, a few moments later the two Vatican agents went off in the other direction.

**-xxxx- **

Alucard slipped out of the ally where he had been attentively watching the transaction between the Vatican and Millennium, for the past week or so he had been carefully fallowing the four Nazis across Europe and now that they had arrived to their final European stop Alucard was going to close the final chapter on Millennium. Keeping the Germans in his sight he weaved through the congested harbor making sure to stay far enough so as not to tip them off, "_In a few minutes_," he thought "_In a few minutes it will be all over._"

Suddenly a man with a black eye patch and a brown tweed suit bumped into Alucard and knocked off his fedora, "Oh, Pordono mia!" the man exclaimed in bad Italian. "Mi no visto." he picked up Alucard's hat and handed it to him. "Scusi mi. Accidente."

Alucard nodded and tried to walk away but the man began to brush him off, "Th-th-thank you." Alucard stuttered pushing the man aside with no avail. Finally he lost his temper: "THANK YOU!" Alucard roared and threw the man into a cart of flowers.

Turning he began to walk away in the direction that Millennium had taken and froze.

There was no sign of them. Alucard's eyes darted from one crowd to the other, looking for any sign of the Nazis: a glint from a pair of glasses, a hat, a musket, anything. Then in the distance about a hundred meters away he got a glimpse of Rip Van Winkle boarding the _Anna Marina,_

"Ah-ha!" Alucard exclaimed happily and ran towards the ship.

**-xxxx-**

The beat up green taxi inched down the crowded street heading toward the harbor. Inside the lone passenger sat in the back seat staring out the window deep in thought, until the blaring of the car's horn snapped him out of his revery. He glanced at the driver and sighed. "Is there a way you can go faster?" he asked in accented Italian, frustration tinted his voice.

"Does it look like I can go faster!" the driver exploded in anger, he turned and stared at the man, eyes bulging.

Sir Arthur Hellsing sighed, "I was just asking." he muttered.

"AH! You ask too much! Unless you can fly, no more asking!" the driver then turned and began to curse at the car in front of them.

Sir. Arthur fell back into his seat and wiped his brow. He had left England four hours after receiving Kane's message that morning, in three hours he landed in the US/UK air base in the Italian country side after which took a car to the army base just outside Serenita. To his surprise a message from Kane was waiting for him upon his arrival.

"_Meet me next to the clock tower at the Harbor. Kane_" and so here he was: stuck in traffic with a driver who's blood pressure was extremely high.

"Say," Sir. Arthur spoke up, "How far is the harbor?" the driver turned.

"What?" he asked wearily,

"The harbor. How far is it?"

"A few blocks."

"Which way?" Sir Arthur asked. The driver pointed in the direction they were driving,

"That way." he said simply.

"I see, well thank you." Sir Arthur handed the driver his fare and opened the door. "Ciao." he said and slipped out the door.

Ten minutes later, after using his well tuned sense of direction and fair knowledge of the Italian language Sir Arthur found himself in front of the clock tower. Alone.

"Where is he?" Sir Arthur asked himself looking around for Mr. Kane who was no were in sight, Sir Arthur glanced at his watch. "4:05" he frowned.

Just then a voiced called out to him: "Arthur! Over here!"

Sir. Arthur turned and saw Mr Kane sitting on a bench in front of a cafe. He was dressed in a brown tweed suit and was enjoying an ice cream cone.

"Well, hello there Mike." Sir Arthur said as he approached the mysterious gent. "I was worried I missed you." he slipped his hands into his jacket pockets.

Mr Kane licked his ice cream and grinned, "Even if you did. I would know where you are and find you myself."

Sir Arthur chuckled and sat down next to Kane, "Of course. Anyway, what have you got for me." he asked.

Mr Kane licked his ice cream and pointed out to sea, "See that ship?" he asked, Arthur looked across the harbor and saw two identical ships sailing towards the horizon.

"Which one?" he asked squinting.

"The one to the right." Kane answered.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Alucard is on it."

Sir Arthur glanced at Mr. Kane, "You sure?" Kane nodded and licked his ice cream.

"I checked myself, it was him alright."

Arthur frowned, "and where is that ship headed?"

Kane licked his ice cream, "South America." he said simply.

Sir. Arthur Hellsing's heart skipped a beat, "Good God!" he exclaimed. "We'll never find him there! That ship needs to be stopped!"

Mr. Kane gave him a sideways glance. "Easier said then done." he stated licking his ice cream, Sir Arthur began to fumble through his pockets looking for his handkerchief, until he realized that he left it in the taxi.

"_Damn_." he thought, "Now then, there must be some one in charge of the ships, all we have to do is find that person and order them to turn the ship around."

Mr. Kane grinned and licked his ice cream, "Again, easier said then done."

"Now look here, damn it!" Arthur yelled, "You said you have connection! Use them!"

Kane stared at Sir, Arthur and nodded, "Quite right." he slapped his knee and stood up. "Come on. We're going to see the harbor master."

Sir Arthur smiled and wiped his brow with is sleeve, "That's more like it!" he said standing up from the benched. He gave Kane a friendly slap on the back causing the ice cream to fall from Kane's hand, the two of them stared at it.

"Sorry," Arthur mumbled, "I'll buy you a new one." he promised, and with that the two of them started towards the Harbor Master's office hoping that it wasn't too late to stop the ship before the Angel of Death could escape for good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**May 1, 1945, 4:15 PM **

**Aboard the Anna Marina**

Rip Van Winkle walked down the corridor of the _Anna Marina's_ third class section happy to finally be out of the sun. In fact it seemed that aversion to the sun was the worst side effect from her transformation, and while there wasn't any physical damage it did cause her to feel as though her skin was on fire all the time. When Dok found out about her new sensations he gave her a physical examination and concluded that the feeling had to be psychological for he could find no damage to her skin. It was then decided that for her comfort they would travel by night the rest of the way. Unfortunately that wasn't always possible and so to help her along the Captain stole an umbrella from a little girl. (He's a ruthless man.)

Rip Van Winkle stopped in front of her room and sighed with relief. "_I could uze a nap_." she thought opening the door. She slipped into the dark room and closed the door behind her, she squinted in the dark but was unable to see anything.

"Ridicules," she mumbled "I cant see in the thze dark yet thze sun iz burning me up." she slid her hand around the walls looking for the light switch. "_Vere iz it_?" she thought frustrated.

Suddenly the lights in the room clicked on and a voice filled her head. "_Better_?" it asked. Rip Van Winkle blinked and turned around.

"Who thze hell are you?" she asked the stranger sitting on her bed, he was dressed in a charcoal suit and red over coat. The man gave her a sideways glance and grinned.

"I am Alucard," he said standing up. "Ruler of the Carpathians, Vlad the Impaler," His grin widened, "but to you I'm the Angel of Death" Rip Van Winkle swallowed nervously and took a step back from Alucard.

"Hey now," she said slowly, "Let'z not get carried avay." she slowly took hold of the door knob and began to turn it. In a blink of an eye, Alucard was standing next to her holding a gun to her chest.

"That wouldn't be a very good Idea." he said his fangs gleaming.

Rip Van Winkle's eye widened in horror. "You're-you're a-a-" she stuttered.

"Yes, I'm a vampire." Alucard confirmed he then placed the pistol under her chin.

"No! Please!" Rip Van Winkle pleaded, her knees weakened and she became dizzy. "Please...please don't kill me." she fell onto her knees and began to cry. "Please, I'm innocent, it vas thze Mazhor! Thze Doktor! Thzey changed me against my vill." her tears dripped onto the floor.

"You're far from innocent ," Alucard told her. "and don't worry they will meet you in Hell soon enough." he added with a chuckle.

"Vait don't!" Rip Van Winkle pleaded desperately. "I have information!" Alucard ignored her and cocked the pistol. "For God's sake stop!" Alucard slipped his finger onto the trigger. "THE MAZHOR IzN'T HERE!" Rip Van Winkle screamed, Alucard's eye flashed in anger and surprise and he removed the pistol from her skull. Rip Van Winkle collapsed to the floor sobbing.

"What did you say" Alucard asked slowly.

"He izn't here...he's not on thzis ship" she informed him between sobs.

Alucard stared down at her. "Where is he then?" he asked annoyed.

Rip Van Winkle sniffed and lifted her head giving him a venomous stare. "You have tzo promise not tzo kill me." she said slowly standing up. "You have tzo promise tzo let me go free aftzer I tell you." she removed her glasses and wiped her eyes. Alucard looked at her as if debating whether or not to agree but soon he smiled and replaced the gun to his inner coat pocket.

"Agreed." he said.

"Wunderbar," Rip Van Winkle muttered replacing her glasses to the ridge of her nose. She then looked up at Alucard. "Thze Mazhor is on thze other ship with Dok. I'm here withz thze Captain." She informed Alucard.

"What other ship?" he asked.

"Thze _Brillo Marinaio_." she answered. "In fact you can see it right thzere." she pointed to the port hole behind Alucard. Alucard turned and saw a ship sailing parallel to the _Anna Marina_, the name was clearly painted on the side, Alucard grunted and faced Rip Van Winkle.

"So he's there?" Rip Van Winkle nodded. "You aren't lying are you?" Rip Van Winkle quickly shook her head Alucard smiled. "I see. Thank you for your help," then in a blink of an eye he was standing next to her with his left arm wrapped around her waist and his gun placed against her chest.

"Well, now I guess the only thing left for you to do...is die." He laughed and slipped his finger into the trigger. Suddenly the door opened and the Captain walked in.

"Was zum Teufel!" he exclaimed when he saw Alucard. A second later all hell broke loose.

**-xxxx-**

First Mate Vincenzo Regari was making his usual rounds with the passengers of the second class section of the ship when he heard gun fire ring out below deck, excusing himself he ran off to see what was happening. As he approached the stairs leading down to the third class section he could see passengers scrambling to get away from whatever violence was happening down there.

"What's going on?" he asked to the passengers.

"Two crazy guys are trying to kill each other!" an older man answered. Vincenzo frowned, pulled out his revolver, and continued his way down the steps.

Rounding the last flight Vincenzo saw two men in a deadly struggle, with a tall man in a red overcoat trying to strangle a slightly shorter man in gray trench coat.

"Hey!" Vincenzo called out. "Stop or I'll have to shoot!" the men ignored him and continued to beat each other, seeing that his warning made no effect on the men Vincenzo took aim and fired two shots at the man in red. The bullets tore into his flesh and blood erupted from the wounds but the man didn't even flinch.

"_What the hell_?" Vincenzo thought confused, he gulped and approached the men. "Hey stop! I'll shoot you again!" he took aim once more but before he could pull the trigger the man in red flung the man in gray into Vincenzo sending the two of them crashing through a door and a room.

**-xxxx-**

When he regained consciousness a few moments later Vincenzo noticed that the fight seemed to be over and he could hear someone trying to open the large metal door that separated each section of the ship from the other in case one of them became damaged and took water. Sitting up he blinked and tried to clear his head. He after he felt ready he stood but immediately had to grab on to a piece of furniture as he lost his balance.

"Mamma mia." he muttered sitting down on the bed. A few moments later he stood once again and saw that he wasn't falling over. "_That's better_." he thought.

Slowly he stepped out of the room and followed the hallow sound of someone hitting the metal hatch, when he reached it he saw the man in gray and a pale woman with long black hair and glasses in a dark blue suit.

"Excuse me." he called out, the two of them turned and stared at him. The man asked the woman something in German to which her reply was a shrug. "Ah you're German." Vincenzo exclaimed in accented German. He then repeated his earlier statement.

**-xxxx-**

"What do you mean we can't open the door?" the woman exclaimed after Vincenzo explained door's mechanism, Vincenzo pointed to the large lock on the doors edge.

"See how it's bent?" the woman nodded. "Well that obviously indicates that the lock was forced closed without proper authorization. You see the only way to lock this door with that lock is with a special key. Which is held only by the captain and uh...myself." The man in gray grunted but didn't say anything.

"Cant you unlock it then?" the woman asked, Vincenzo shook his head.

"No unfortunately this lock is busted, the only way to open this door is to remove it from its hinges." he chuckled and pulled out a box of smokes. "So unless you have super strength we're stuck." he added pulling out a cigarette. Suddenly the woman's eyes lit up, "Well, Actually..."

**Harbor Master's Office **

**Serenita, Italy 4:13 PM**

"I cant order the entire ship to turn around because of one man." the Harbor Master, a plump balding man in his late fifties, insisted. He was dressed in a black suit that was one size too small and on his face he carried a large well trimmed mustache that he felt added a sense of importance to him.

Sir Arthur Hellsing sighed in frustration. "Sir, I implore you to reconsider. This is a very delicate situation that needs to have a quick resolution." He placed his finger tips together and continued. "By complying with our request you are rewarding yourself as well as our interests." he smiled, "What do you say?"

The Harbor Master stared at Sir. Arthur then shook his head. "As I said before, it's impossible." The smile vanished from Sir. Arhtur's face and he clenched his teeth using every smidgen of will power to keep himself from strangling the frustrating annoying little man. Mr. Kane stared at Sir. Arthur for a few seconds then leaned forward towards the Harbor Master.

"Look Vinny." he said, "Come on be a sport." he grinned "Plus you owe me for Morocco."

"Michael," the Harbor Master growled crossing his arms, "I told you to never mention Morocco again."

Sir. Arthur glanced at Mr. Kane questioningly, "Morocco?" he asked. Mr Kane waved the question away, "Oh come on Vinny, it wasn't that bad."

"Enough! If you say one more thing about Morocco I'll kill you right here in this office."

"Now Now," Sir Arthur cut in to keep the situation from evolving into a full out brawl. "There is no reason to mention Morocco or any other country." he glanced at Mr. Kane then at the Harbor Master.

The Harbor Master took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, once calm he looked over the two gentlemen before him. "Sirs I'm a very busy man. So unless you have other business to discuss with me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Sir Arthur spoke up once more. "If you're not willing to called the ship on your own, I'll gladly pay you." he rubbed his thumb and index finger together. "Just name your price."

The Harbor Master gave him a cold stare. "Sir. are you trying to bride a respectable official of the Italian Government?" he asked.

Oh no!" Mr. Kane exclaimed. "We wouldn't dare...that's why we're trying to bribe you." he burst out laughing. The Harbor Master was not amused.

He turned to Sir Arthur. "Sir. please leave and take the cyclops with you." he pleaded.

Sir Arthur sighed and stood up. "Thank you for your time." he said to the Harbor Master, he then gestured for Kane to stand who complied reluctantly.

"Don't forget about Morocco." Kane added with a grin.

"Just go." the Harbor Master pleaded. "Sure thing." Kane opened the door and stepped out into the hall followed by Sir. Arthur who began to close the door behind him.

Suddenly the two way radio on the Harbor Master's desk came to life. "_Mayday! Mayday! This is the_ Anna Marina _requesting immediate assistance from all available ships_!" Sir Arthur froze and re-entered the room. "_Our ship has been attacked from within and is now in the control of persons unknown! I repeat we have been hijacked by unknown assailants_!" The Harbor Master went pale as the message was repeated in Italian.

Sir. Arthur sat back down into the armchair in front of the Harbor Master's desk. "As you can see our request was not without reason." he said.

The Harbor Master didn't reply. "..._At this moment persons unknown have taken over the bridge and killed most of the crew_..."

"Hey Arthur," Mr. Kane called out, Sir Arthur turned and saw Kane standing next to the window with a pair of binoculars.

"What is it?" Sir. Arthur asked, Kane pointed out the window.

"Come and take a look."

Sir. Arthur Hellsing stood up and slowly walked over to where Kane was standing and took the binoculars from his hand. Adjusting the focus Sir. Arthur scanned the bay. "What am I looking for?" he asked.

"Look at the Anna Marina out in right. See it?"

Sir. Arthur scanned the bay for a few seconds. "I can't find- Ah there it is." He could see the Anna Marina and the Brillo Marinaio sailing side by side. "Alright I have them."

"Good now look closely at the Anna Marina, do you see it?"

Sir Arthur frowned. "_What's he talking about_?" he thought but then he saw it: the Anna Marina was making a sharp turn to the left and was sailing straight for the Brillo Marinaio.

Suddenly another voice popped onto the Harbor Master's radio. "_Questo è il_ Brillo Marinaio _consigliare il_ Anna Marina _per correggere il suo corso_!" Sir Arthur lowered the binoculars.

"What's going on?" the Harbor Master asked in a panic.

"I don't know." Sir Arthur replied.

"You don't know?" the Harbor Master went pale.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Sir. Arthur put down the binoculars and took off out of the room and down the stairs.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" the Harbor Master screamed.

Kane grabbed his hat. "Vinny I suggest you get the coast guard on the line or something because we're gonna have a huge mess out there in a couple of minutes." with that Mr. Kane ran out of the room to catch up with his friend "Arthur wait up!"

**-xxxx-**

Kane burst out of the Harbor Master's office building into the crowded Harbor and saw Sir. Arthur running from one wharf to the other talking to the various boat owners who were still there. "Arthur! Arthur wait!"

Mr. Kane pushed through the crowds toward Sir. Arthur. "Arthur what's going on?" he asked his friend when he finally got to him.

"I highly suspect that Alucard took over that ship."

"Alucard?"

"Who else."

"But why?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. Either way I'm going stop him."

Mr. Kane swallowed nervously. "What about the coast guard?" he pointed to the ships that were sailing out to the Anna Marina.

"They don't stand a chance against Alucard." Sir Arthur scoffed.

"And you do?"

"I stand a better chance, yes. Now come on we don't have time to waste." he climbed into the small rickety motor boat and paid the fisherman sitting next to the motor.

"You coming?" he asked. Kane who swallowed and reluctantly climbed in.

"Andare!" Sir Arthur ordered, the fisherman brought the motor to life and the small motor boat took off towards the Anna Marina with great speed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**May 1, 1945, 4:30 PM **

**Aboard the Anna Marina**

Alucard stood in the bridge of the _Anna Marina_, the Captain's wheel firmly in his grasp. The room which had mere moments ago been the secure control center of the ship was now a scene of horrid violence and gore, with the blood and bodies of the unfortunate crew who so foolishly decided to play hero spread out in all four corners and on the walls. Alucard took a deep breath and the metallic smell filled his nostrils but it didn't bring him the ecstasy he usually felt. No, he did not relish killing these people but the end justified the means and with an end like the destruction of Millennium Alucard was willing to remove all that were in his way.

Outside he could hear the pandemonium that his excursion had caused, passengers and crew members alike were running about asking questions and banging on the door. Over the ship's radio the scared voice of the Radio Messenger called out for help from all available ships while the Captain of the _Brillo Marinaio_ called out for his colleague to change course.

Alucard ignored all that as he carefully steered the ship towards it's destination, "A few more minutes" he thought. "A few more meters."

Suddenly the door of the bridge few off it's hinges revealing The Captain standing in the door way, dressed in his German uniform and holding a knife in his hand. Behind him stood Rip Van Winkle and First Mate Vincenzo Regari. Alucard stared at the intruders caught off guard and for a few seconds his mind froze giving The Captain all the time he needed. The Captain ran into the room and tackled Alucard with great force sending the two of them crashing through the window and onto the main deck.

**Five Minutes Earlier **

**Aboard the Brillo Marinaio**

Dok stood next to the Major with his hands clasp firmly behind his back on the port side of the _Brillo Marinaio_. He watched silently as his commanding officer leaned over the railing and violently lost his lunch, "Are you alright mein Mazhor?" he asked.

The Major mumbled something incomprehensible and wiped his mouth, "I'm fine. Don't vorry, I have been plagued with sea sickness mein whole life." he told Dok.

Dok nodded, " I sympathize wizth you mein Mazhor." he said.

The Major nodded, "Of course." he said wipeing his mouth once more "you are qvite lucky tzo have such a strong stomach." he pulled out his handkerchief from his jacket pocket causing the photograph of Tubalcain Alhambra to flutter out into the air and into the Mediterranean sea.

"Damn! Thzat vas our only vay to identify him!" The Major exclaimed unhappily.

"It's alright mein Mazhor," Dok said calmly "I have his face memorized and vill know him vhen I see him."

The Major smiled, "Vonderful! Vonderful! I knew you vould be indispensable." he exclaimed. Suddenly his eyes widened and he leaned over the railing once more to throw up.

"Oh, Das ist schrecklich." he mumbled wiping his mouth again.

"Are you sure you don't vant me to steal you some medication?" Dok asked.

The Major glared at him, "I am a strong man. I don't need Medication for anythzing." he straightened again. "Now thzen, as I vas saying before my stomach interrupted me. I knew you vere indispensable and I thzink thzat thzis man Tubalcain Alhambra vill make an excellent subject for a vampiric injection."

Just then the two men heard a commotion and saw the passengers and crew running to the other side of the ship, The Major looked at Dok questioningly and slowly went over to see what was going on. Dok was at his side pushing his way through the crowed as they did they both heard snippets of German, Italian, and French being spoken by people on the ship. When they finally pushed their way to the front they saw that _Anna Marina_ sailing right for them at a great speed.

"Guter Gott!" the Major exclaimed "She's going to hit us!" He grabbed Dok's arm. "Vee have tzo find-"

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass was heard and a scream filled the air, The Major snapped his head back towards the _Anna Marina_just in time to see The Captain and Alucard fall onto the deck.

"It'z your Captain!" Dok exclaimed.

"And thze Vampire" the Major hissed as more screams rang out as the Captain raised his arm and stabbed Alucard's chest.

"Oh My God! He killed him!" some one exclaimed in the crowd.

The Major's eyes narrowed, "Iz it possible?" he muttered. He watched as members of the _Anna Marina's_crew grabbed the Captain and pulled him off Alucard at the same time loud sirens began blaring from the many ships cutting through the water towards them.

"Dokter," muttered the Major "I thzink it is time for us to get out of sight." quickly the two men push their way out of the crowed and silently disappeared below deck.

**-xxxx-**

Mr. Kane held onto his hat as the small motor boat cut through the water, "What do you plan on doing when you get there?" Kane yelled over the noise.

Sir. Arthur Hellsing shrugged, "Well mostly I plan on confronting him and then capturing him. If worst comes to worst I'll just have to kill him."

"Do you know how?" Kane asked.

Sir. Arthur pulled out a little black book from his inner jacket pocket, "I have everything I need right here. Collected by my father, for his control." He slipped the book back into his pocket and turned "Nothing to worry about trust me."

Kane swallowed, "_I sure hope so_." he thought.

Just then the fisherman grabbed Sir Arthur's arm and pointed to the _Anna Marina_. Turning his gaze to the ship, Sir. Arthur saw the coast guard patrol boats surround the _Anna Marina_.

"Freeze in the name of the Italian Government!" Sir. Arthur snapped his gaze to the origin of the voice and saw that it came from the commander of the largest patrol boat. "You are surrounded and any attempt to escape will result in your death!" the man then repeated the message in English and then German.

Sir. Arthur shook his head, "They're going to get killed." he muttered and then ordered the fisher man to turn the boat towards the coast guard .

**-xxxx-**

"Who the hell are you?" asked the commander when Sir Arthur requested to get on board his patrol boat.

"I am a member of the British Secret Service. We have been chasing after a very dangerous criminal. He is a deranged maniac is wanted for in England."

The commander frowned "Now wait a minute! Today's crimes were committed in Italian waters he falls under our jurisdiction."

"I understand but please It is quite imperative that we capture this man." The commander glared at Sir Arthur then turned and began to converse with his fellow officers.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Kane whispered.

"I'm making this up as I go." Sir Arthur admitted.

Kane frowned "Making this up as you go along." he muttered "Wonderful."

Just then more screams filled the air causing everyone's head to snap towards the _Anna Marina_. Sir. Arthur turned his gaze just in time to see Alucard tackle a man to the ground and dig a blade into his chest.

"Great Scott!" Kane exclaimed as Alucard pulled the knife out and again stabbed the man in again and again.

Sir. Arthur ran to the commander's desk and grabbed the megaphone, "Alucard!" he call out from the top of his lungs. The vampire froze and slowly looked over his shoulder, the expression of surprise soon changed into a maniacal smile.

"Master." he purred "What a surprise."

Sir. Arthur ignored him and continued "Alucard I order you to stop this violence at once and surrender or I will be forced to destroy you!" He lowered the megaphone. Alucard stared at his master motionless but soon relented.

"Very well." he chuckled dropping the knife, slowly he stood up and put his hand behind his back. Immediately the _Anna Marina's _medical staff dragged the bleeding Captain away for medical treatment while the coast guard boat carefully sailed next to the ship. Sir. Arthur watched Alucard standing motionless with his head lowered and his hands held firmly behind his back.

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be." Kane spoke up suddenly. He looked up at Sir. Arthur.

"Thank God." Sir. Arthur answered

**May 2 1945, 8:00 P.M.**

**Hellsing Manor **

Sir. Arthur Hellsing sat at his desk in his office sorting through the letters, bills, and summons that lay on his desk. He had not been able to rest since he had arrived home from Italy and that horrifying fiasco with the ships was still fresh in everyone's mind. The death of the _Anna Marina's_ crew and the near successful collision with the _Brillo Marinaio_had been thoroughly attributed to Alucard by passengers and crew members. The Italian authorities were understandably outraged and insisted that Alucard be tried on their soil and put to death. Luckily Sir. Arthur was able to convince (and in some cases bribe) the officials to allow the British Government to take care of it and thus a show trial had been scheduled to begin on the 10th of May during which a randomly chosen criminal would be put on trial, surly convicted, and executed. This of course didn't sit well with the Convention of Twelve but there wasn't an alternative and everyone understood that the identity of the true culprit needed to stay secret.

The door to Sir. Arthur office opened and Mr. Kane entered. "Good evenin'." he said cheerfully. Sir. Arthur didn't look up from his paper work or even acknowledge Kane's presence.

"Uh...Arthur?"

"What?"

"Good evening."

"Oh, good evening. I uh..." Sir. Arthur rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I didn't notice you entered. How's it going?"

"Pretty good actually. I have to get going soon so I thought I'd pop in and say good-bye." Kane said walking up to the desk. In his right hand he held a traveler's bag.

"Ah yes," Sir. Arthur stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you for your help. It was invaluable."

Kane accepted the hand shake and smiled. "Your Welcome. It was nothing. Oh, by the way, did you question him?" Kane asked

Sir. Arthur shook his head. "No not yet but I guess I should...probably after I get this paper work out of the way."

"Yes...Well, I'll be seeing you."

"Of course, have a safe trip and all that." Kane gave Sir. Arthur a mock salute and left. Thus leaving Sir. Arthur alone with his paper work.

Sitting down Sir. Arthur tried to concentrate on the bills, notes, and summons that lay before him but his mind would always ended up wandering to thoughts about yesterday's events. To Arthur Alucard's violence and seemingly senseless gallop across Europe was baffling and during their return flight the Vampire did nothing to clear matters up. No, instead he sat silently in the shadows listening in on the thoughts of the other passengers. Finally Sir. Arthur's curiosity got the better of him and so he got up and left his office to question his servant.

**-xxxx- **

Walter C. Dornez was sweeping up the main hall of Hellsing Manor when Sir. Arthur passed him walking at a brisk pace. In his hand he was holding a bottle of blood.

"_Interesting_." thought Walter as he watching Sir. Arthur turn the corner. Checking to make sure that no one was around Walter quietly leaned the broom against the wall and went over to the end of the hallway. Slowly he peeked around the corner and watched as Sir. Arthur unlocked and entered the door that led down to the underground dungeons.

"_Very interesting_." Walter thought. Checking that the hall way was empty of prying eyes Walter quickly went to the door and placed his ear to the wood. Once he was sure Sir. Arthur was far enough away to not hear him, Walter slipped into the dark stairwell.

**-xxxx- **

Sir. Arthur unlocked the thick steel door to Alucards cell and entered the dark cold room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see Alucard chained and secured the the stone wall completely immobile, his head hung at an awkward angle and he didn't acknowledge Sir. Arthur's presence.

"Alucard."

The vampire raised his head and smirked, "Master! What could have possessed you to come see the likes of me?" he asked sarcastically. Sir. Arthur ignored the statement and instead he showed Alucard the bottle of blood.

"For me?" asked Alucard in mock surprise. "You shouldn't have." he grinned.

Sir. Arthur frowned. "Alucard cut the bull shit. Do you want it or not?"

"Of course I want it."

"Alright then." Sir Arthur carefully approached Alucard and unlocked the chains on his right arm. He then handed the bottle to Alucard who tore off the cap and began to drink in thirstily. Sir. Arthur watched him drink half the bottle before speaking.

"Alucard, would you like to explain your actions?"

"Is there anything to explain?"

Sir. Arthur sighed. "Alucard please not now. I just need to know if you were..." he trailed off.

"Escaping?" Alucard finished with a smile, his bloody fangs gleaming.

Sir. Arthur nodded, "Yes, I need to know if I can trust you."

Alucard nodded and took a sip of blood. "I see. Well I don't think you need to worry about that, I learned my lesson during the first Great War."

"So then why did you disappear?"

"Millennium-"

Just then the door to the room opened and Walter entered. When he saw Alucard chained to the wall he stopped and stared. Alucard just smiled.

"Hello Walter, fancy seeing you here."

Sir. Arthur on the other hand was not happy to see the young boy. "Walter. How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you." the boy answered with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I see." Sir. Arthur muttered. "Well, now that your here you might as well find out what Alucard was doing." He glanced up at the prisoner. "Well...you were saying?"

"What?"

"Millennium, You were saying something about Millennium."

Alucard glanced at Walter not knowing whether to tell Sir. Arthur the truth or lie for Walter's benefit. "Nothing.' he finally said lowering his eyes. "Millennium is dead." he lied.

"So then you still have to tell me what you were doing." Sir. Arthur said frustrated with Alucard's tricks. "Will you give me a straight answer or not?"

Suddenly Alucard hurled the bottle at the stone wall causing glass and blood to sail across the room and onto Sir. Arthur and Walter.

"I WAS ESCAPING!" Alucard roared. "I am Vlad Dracule! Ruler of the Night! Master Vampire! I've watched you mortals dieing like insignificant insects for hundreds of years! Yet you think you can hold me as your servant?" Alucard began to laugh manically "You are nothing compared to me! Nothing!"

Sir. Arthur slowly pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off of his face. "You are an insufferable vile demon from Hell." he said rage tinting his voice. "and I can not fathom why my father didn't destroy you when he had the chance and while that can not be changed. I swear the you will never see the light of day or the gleam of the moon for as long as I live." With that he turned and opened the door. "Come on Walter lets go."

Walter stared at Alucard for a few moments but then he too turned and left the room.

**-xxxx-**

"So what now?" Walter asked when the two of them entered the first floor of Hellsing Manor. Sir. Arthur paused and looked down at the boy.

"Now, my friend you will take Alucard's place as our head agent. Gone are the days when you would have to pretend to be great and take credit for his work." Walter frowned.

"He doesn't do all the work you know." he muttered.

Sir. Arthur smiled "Don't worry my boy. You now truly hold the title of 'Angel of Death' wear it proudly."

"What about Alucard?"

Sir. Arthur scowled. "Forget him. He is nothing, plus you don't need him. You're better then that vile creature and you always will be." he patted Walter on the back and smiled. "Don't worry. Now then, good night."

"Good night sir."

Walter watched Sir. Arthur leave, in his mind though he reran the words that were just spoken to him. "_You now truly hold the title of Angel of Death...you are better then him...you always will be_." A smile slowly crept across Walter's face. "_He's right. I am better then Alucard and now I have finally upstaged the Angel of Death_." He chuckled. "Hopefully I never have to see his face again." and so with that statement hanging fresh in the air Walter C. Dornez went off to bed.

**End**

**A/N: Well there you are. That's my take on the whole thing. Again I thank you for spending your time to read my fiction and I hope that I was able to entertain you. I would also greatly appreciate it if you would leave a review or comment, they are easy to write and don't take up much time but they are very valuable to us writers. Again thanks for everything and until next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's from the Hellsing manga. Any characters that don't appear in the manga are mine.**

**Capt. Hasting**


End file.
